


Drunk (In the Afterglow)

by sonysakura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shadow is flustered, What if a sex-drunk Sonic who can't stop running his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura
Summary: It's their first time together, and one thing Shadow notices when he comes down from his high is how unusually quiet his partner is...
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Drunk (In the Afterglow)

When Shadow comes down from his high, the first thing he notices is how unusually quiet his partner is, but before he can ask Sonic what’s wrong, said hedgehog licks at his neck, then again, and again, till Shadow starts purring softly and returns his affections in kind. 

“I love how you feel inside of me,” Sonic whispers into his ear. And Shadow can't help but pull away a bit to stare as he presses their foreheads together. He looks into these shameless green eyes and notes how Sonic's cheeks are only lightly dusted with pink, painfully aware of his own flaming-hot blush. Sonic nuzzles his face, lazily moving one leg down from Shadow's waist, which the black hedgehog takes as his cue to pull out. Sonic freaking _moans_ at that, making Shadow shudder, and mumbles almost inaudible “...This felt good, too, kinda makes me wanna go for another round.”

Shadow groans. 

“If you don't stop saying things like this, there _will be_ another round, and we don't have time for that...”

Sonic honest to Chaos _giggles_. It's bizarre, but also absolutely adorable. Shadow can't wait to know if his lover will behave the same in the afterglow of their second time, third, fourth... And with Sonic running his hands through his chest fur, he thinks that it really is a shame they don't have time to check it right this instant.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Repeat after me “If I die, I don’t have to go to work.” Such a cool idea, right? And just so you won’t be able to sleep and have time to think about it, I’ll play Pyramid Cave track all night long! Also, here’s a Sonadow sex scene as a treat. Enjoy!
> 
> Me: ASDFGHJKL...tHANKS??


End file.
